Four Times the Let Down
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: I don't know how I came up with the men but I did. I really hope you like it. Luv Sin!. Sin has never had a good v-day in her life and this one was no different but what was so different is it's four times the hurt.
1. Not So Happy VDay

_I know that it isn't anywheres near V-day anymore but I wasn't able to post it on V-Day. So don't read it if you don't wnat to but I had to put it up. Toeveryone that has read my stories since Igot here thank you it is wonderful to know that not only are you guys great but you all make me feel wonderful. I really hope you know how much it means to me with every review and read because it does show how many reads each one of my stories. And it also shows me that I have fans and that is great to know. So thank you all for making me feel so loved here. That is why I love . Luv Sin!!!_

_Dark: You are so weak you know that. Maybe you should stop taking those pain pills because they are making you soft._

_Chrissie: Leave her alone Dark she is hurting ._

_Dark: I think that you might need to learn your place here Chrissie. I am queen in Sin's mind and you are my servent and servents are seen and not heard. So do yourself a favor and shut up._

_Luv Ya Dark and you have become one of my biggest muses and that is awesome. Luv Sin!!!_

I was now pissed. It seems that this year they forgot about an important day and it really hurts. This was the first time I was actually able to have a valentine that meant something to me. After all this was the first time I wasn't single on Valentine's Day. But they ruined that. So I blow out the almost completely melted candles and throw the food to the floor without caring. I felt tears slide down my face and it angered me even more that they made me cry.

So I rushed up to our room and grabbed my suitcase and threw it on the bed. This was the first time and last time I'll let them do this to me. Dark was wrong. They didn't change and I should have known that they wouldn't after all once you let them hurt you and get away with it they keep doing it. Well this is the last time.

I was half way through town when my cell rang. I looked down and saw that it was Mark calling. I tossed it to the other seat and rolled my eyes. Too late assholes. When I made it to Dark's I saw that no one was home and it didn't surprise me. I just too out my key and let myself in. Then I went to the room I used the last time we got into a huge fight. They didn't like what I was doing and I hated that they were trying to make me into what they wanted me to be. It didn't matter now. No they wouldn't like the fact that I was gone but I didn't care. Now I couldn't care.

….

**Mark**

I looked at my cell and then I looked at the guys around me. "I think that she is mad at us."

"Why it's just Saturday?" Glen said to him and we all three looked at him shocked.

"It's Valentine's Day." Jeff said before all four of us were up and moving through the bar.

I knew that it was too late before we even got to the house. But seeing it dark and her car gone just set it for me. She was gone and I didn't know if we would be able to get her back this time. No this was going to be her first real v-day and we were just like everyone else. We forgot about it leaving her home alone all day without wondering what she was doing.

We walked into the front door and spilt up even though we all knew that she wasn't there. When I walked into the dining room and turned on the light my breath caught in my throat when I saw a table full of food on the floor. The candles were almost burnt completely down and I knew she sat there for hours waiting for us to make our appearance. There was no getting her back and I knew that now. "Hey Mark all of Sin's things are gone."

"I know." I said to Glen as he walked in and took in the sight.

"We really messed up big time this time huh?" He asked me and I nodded. I couldn't even tell him how much we messed up on this.

"I bet she went to Dark's place." He said to me and I nodded.

….

**Sin**

I curled up on the bed and just stared at the wall without anything on. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to hear anything. All I wanted to do was wake up and let this be a dream. But the pain in my heart told me that this wasn't a dream. No it wasn't a dream at all. Everything happened and now I'm all alone once again.

Dark use to blame me for this but I tried really hard to make this work with them. I feel so drained by it all now and it wasn't even worth it. No once again I don't matter and that's how it is. It's always like that. I didn't even want to get in the relationship with them. They shared each other but they all wanted me. I'm not going to lie I wanted them just as much but that didn't mean that I was going to do it you know. But they wouldn't leave it alone. No they wouldn't leave me alone.

I glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and felt the tears fall. It was after midnight now and no longer Valentine's Day. I should have known that it was that late but I kinda hoped they would come get me before it was over. What hurt the most is I know what they are going to say. I know that they are going to say that they forgot what day it was. I knew that they will try to make me see that they do love me and it had nothing to do with me. But I also know what I'm going to say. I know that I am tired of being hurt because they all seem to forget everything at the same time.

I heard the front door slam closed and Dark's heels rushing up the stairs in a hurry. When she busted into the room and threw the lights on the tears started to fall harder. Before I knew it she was there with her arms wrapped around me as I cried tears from the bottom of my heart. "It's ok sweetie."

"None of them remembered. Not one of them Dark." I sobbed out as she held me.

"I'm going to kill them." She growled and I wanted to laugh because I know that she would just to make me feel better but we both knew that it wouldn't make me feel better.

After I calmed down enough to tell her everything we went down stairs to get some drinks. That was when I saw Justin and I sighed. "I'm so sorry Justin. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"It's ok Baby Girl I knew with Dark I got you too sometimes so don't worry about it. How about a nice strong jack and coke?" He asked me and I smiled.

"I would love one." I said as we sat down at the table.

"I stood at the stove for five hours cooking them all their favorites from scratch. I lit candles at the table, Put the food there and got changed into what they were having for desert. Then I just sat there and sat there watching the candles get shorter and shorter. They promised me a great Valentine's Day and all I got was the same old thing but worse because they hurt me so much. I hate them so damn much right now that it isn't funny." I said as I sniffled.

Dark looked like she was about to go and commit murder and Justin didn't look any better. He was very protective over me and I felt like he was my big brother though he wasn't that much older than me. "They are dead!"

…

**Jeff**

_I wanted to wait until she calmed down but Mark, Glen and Phil wouldn't listen to me. No they wanted to fix this now. Even though we all knew that there was no fixing it. No this was a major fuck up if you ask me. But none of them did so I didn't tell them. Let's just hope that Dark and Justin didn't know what happened. That's all we need now. Two guard dogs ready to attack if we even try to get near her. "Look we have to make this right no matter what anyone says we have to make sure that she knows that we love her."_

"_If we loved her would we have forgotten about how important today was to her?" I asked them and they all looked at me in horror._

_I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "Look Hardy if you got something to say then spit it out so we can do what we have to do." _

"_All we do is hurt her. It seems to me every time something like this comes along all we seem to do is fuck it up. Remember her birthday? Christmas? Or how about New Year? None of them turned out any better than this and we are the ones to blame. Maybe we should just let her go." I said to them and they all took a step towards me._

"_Look Jeff you may not love her but we do. I am not about to lose her now. Not after all the hell that we went through to get her. You know the hell that you mostly caused. I will be damned that I will lose her now. I love her and I will be getting her back." Mark shouted at me and I stepped back._

"_I never said that I didn't love her. I said maybe we didn't love her enough to not hurt her. There is a difference. And we all know that." I shouted back at him._

"_ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP GET IN THE CAR AND GET THE FUCK OVER THERE BEFORE WE DON'T HAVE A SHOT TO GET HER BACK!!!!" Phil said and we all looked at him shocked. "Now that I got all of your attention I would like to say something. Sin is the one that holds us together and we all know that. Yes our relationship started before her but she is now the glue that keeps us loving each other and I'm not losing that. I can't lose that. Now get in the car so we can go get our girl."_

…

**Sin**

I was on the back porch and Dark and Justin were in their room enjoying what they came home to do. I didn't want to hear it but I was hearing it anyways. Tears were slowly sliding down my cheeks because once again I couldn't find what I was looking for. All together I thought that they made the perfect guy but they all proved me wrong on that one. They all made sure to do that. Mark was the guy that oozed bay boy, Glen was the bad boy with a good heart. Phil was the romantic and Jeff was the man that could make me laugh. They all were what I was looking for. But I didn't find it this time either. I'm beginning to think that it is me that has the problem and not them.

"Roses are Red

I'm so Blue because I lost you

But here is something to sweet

To show I didn't forget." Glen said as he walked around from the front yard.

I looked away from him as the tears started to fall harder. They couldn't just leave me alone. They shouldn't be here but they were and this time it pissed me off. "There once was a girl named Sin and she was someone that could bend. Until that tragic day that we broke her heart. Now we have to pick up the pieces and mend it so we can show her that she is loved. There once were these guys that didn't seem to realize how much they really loved her until that night she left without one word. Now they are here on their knees trying to make her see that they needed her just as much as they loved her."

"Come on Sin look at us." Jeff said softly.

"Leave." I hissed at them.

"Not without you." Mark said to me and I shook my head.

I stood up and walked to the back door to find Glen standing there blocking it. I moved away before he could grab me and hurried around the house on the porch only to get to the back door to see Phil already beat me to it. "We aren't leaving until you listen to us."

"Why so you can say what I already heard before? We're sorry but we forgot Sin. It won't happen again we swear. If this one day had happened nothing that you did before would have. Nothing you caused before would have hurt anymore. But I'm so tired of being hurt. I'm so tired of the lies. And I'm so tired of getting it times four. So no I'm not listening. No I'm not allowing any of you to talk me into coming back. It's over so move on." I shouted at him and pushed him out of the way.

I tried the door but it was locked. I should have known that it would be. I leaned my head on it and started to ball. "None of you get it do you?"

"We would if you tell us." Phil said softly.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" I cried out as I slid to my knees.

For the first time in years I felt so broken. I haven't felt broken like this since I was a teenager. "I shouldn't have to wonder if you will remember something important to me. I shouldn't have to feel this way at all. Don't you understand me? I should be the happiest woman in the world. Instead I'm so broken. So lost and so in love with four men that don't seem to love me too."

"We do love you. We love you very much." Mark said and I shook my head.

"I cook all of your favorites from scratch tonight and it all ended up cold on the dining room floor. That's not love Mark. That's not caring. If I wanted that I wouldn't have left my ex. There I wouldn't hurt this much. And he beat me." I said as I tried to make myself into a ball on the porch.

I heard him bend down and I felt it as he moved my hair. I stared into his green eyes and saw how much he did love me. But it was too late. I couldn't go back there again. "We need you so much Sin. Can't you see that?"

"I don't need to be needed Mark. I need to be loved because I love all of you and I don't even feel the same from any of you. The only time I'm told I love is after sex or when you all want something from me. I give you everything and I get nothing back from any of you. What more do I need to give to show you all that I love you?" I asked him softly.

"Let us show you that we love you." He said to me.


	2. Looks Like War

_I know I forget to tell you that I only own Sin and the polt but we all know that by now so this will be the first and last time that I say this. So enjoy the chapter. I hope that you like it. Also Dark you are so a main character in this I hope you don't mind. Luv Sin!!!_

_Mark: Why don't you two just give up. After all you know in the end you are going to be ours again. _

_Dark: Over my dead body deadman and just think Mark that we have control over what your character does in this story. I could make it where you suck your thumb in your sleep while you cuddle with a teddy bear name Mr. Winkles. Just think about that before you open your mouth again._

_Justin: DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! Get him baby. Make him pay._

_Mark: Justin she may be safe but you are home all alone and we can get to you so don't start running your mouth._

_Dark: That is is next chapter you are so sucking you thumb in your sleep._

_Justin: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA _

* * *

**Dark**

**I opened the front door all the way and cleared my throat. "If I were you four I would get out my land before I shoot all four of you."**

**When Mark jumped up and turned around I smiled my calm but very evil smile telling him that I wasn't joking. But I think seeing my gun pointed at his dick told him I really wasn't joking. "I think that you four need to leave now."**

**Mark and Phil backed away to where Glen and Jeff was at. "If you think that you all can keep hurting her and thinking that she won't leave then you are wrong. Honestly she has tried harder with you four then she had ever tried with anyone. But it's done with. Leave her alone before I make you all women." **

**"You aren't in this Dark. So please stay out of it." Jeff said to me.**

**"Jeff keep your mouth shut unless you want us killed." Glen growled to him and I smiled my evil smile again.**

**"Yes Jeff listen to Glen. You might live longer. Now all of you leave and go home." I said to them.**

**"Not without Sin." Phil said and I looked at him shocked. Honestly I always thought that he was scared of me. But as I can see I was wrong. He had bigger balls then I thought that he did. **

**"Then sleep in your car I really don't care but don't think that you will be taking her home with you. Not after what the hell you guys did to her. I thought that new years were bad but once again you guys proved me wrong. Now get!!!" I shouted at them.**

**"This isn't over Sin. We will be getting you back." Mark said to her as I kneeled beside her.**

**I locked eyes with him and snorted. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten her in the first place. And I'm going to be the reason you won't be getting her back. She doesn't deserve all this shit and we all know that." **

**"Don't get in our way Dark it isn't the smart thing to do." Mark warned me before they turned to leave.**

**"I'm not always smart. Mostly when it comes to Sin I'm usually never smart so don't think that you can scare me." I hissed to him and he nodded.**

**"Then it looks like it's war." He said before they left. **

**War? Why would he declare war? Didn't he know that you don't go up against me and win? That didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was getting Sin inside so she would uncurl. Believe me it takes a lot for her to do it. But when she curled into a ball it took a lot of talking from me to get her out of it. So Justin grabbed the gun and I grabbed Sin. **

**It's moments like this that reminded me how Sin and I met. We were 10 and she was curled up in a ball like this on the play ground after five fifteen year olds were done messing with her. I didn't want to think back to that but the memories of it came flooding back and I knew that as long as I lived nothing like that would ever happen to her. She was my little sister even though she was the same age. And when it comes to my family you die when you mess with them.**

**No one but me knows Sin all the way. Even though those four knew more than most. No one will ever know as much as I do. "Come on little sister let's get you to bed and get some ice cream in ya." **

**I smirked when she peeked out from under her hair at me. "I hate when you bring out the big guns on me. What kind of Ice Cream?"**

**"The only kind that we like." I said to her and she smiled. I knew that she would. After all we are alike in many ways.**

**"They aren't going to give up are they?" She asked me.**

**"Do you want them to?" I asked her. **

**She looked away from me for a moment and I knew the answer then. Sin really loved them and honestly that was a miracle. "Honestly I really don't know. I know that they hurt me so bad but I love them so much. I never thought I could love one man like this let alone four but I do and it kills me a little each day. What kind of love does that to you Dark?"**

**"The bad kind little sister." I said to her softly and she nodded.**

**"That seems to be the only kind of love that I can find." She said sadly and it tore at my heart because it seemed to be true. There was something about Sin that made the assholes come sniffing around. And believe me when I say this she has been in some really bad relationships. But this one seems to be topping them all. I didn't think that it would have happened. That was why I wouldn't let her let her feelings go for these guys. So I'm the one that seems to be a fault at this one. **

**Glen**

_When we got back to the house I went into the dining room and cleaned up the mess on the floor. I had to do something that kept my hands busy so I didn't punch a hole in the wall. We had no one to blame but ourselves but the others are blaming everything and everyone that they could but themselves. But I know that it was us. We thought we finally won and didn't need to do anything more to make her see that she was loved. How wrong we were. With Sin it was a whole different story then it is with any other woman that I ever had. _

_"Glen man you don't need to do that." Phil said as he walked into the dining room._

_"Yes I do." I said to him before I took the plates into the kitchen and threw them away. They all were broke. That was all our fault too. Why couldn't we be the men that she deserved? Why couldn't we do all we should have to make her see she is loved. I just don't get it. _

_"We really fucked up didn't we?" He asked me softly._

_"Yes we fucked up because we didn't do what we told her we would do. Six months it took us to even get her to sit down with us and talk. It took five more months after that to get her to agree to go out on a date with us. All the promises we made. All the things we said that we would do never happened and still she stayed. Still she hung onto us for a whole year. One whole year she stayed and I bet it killed her inside. We did that to her. No one else. But tonight was the one that topped it all. The one thing that meant so much to her was nothing to us once more. That is sad." I said to him._

_Phil just stood there staring out the window without saying a word because he couldn't. No he knew that I was right and there was nothing more to say about it. There was nothing he could say about it. "Why don't we go to bed?"_

_"I won't sleep until she is back with us." He said to me._

_"Then you aren't going to be sleeping for a long time." I said before I walked out of the room._

_"Glen." Jeff said from the living room._

_"Just leave it alone Jeff." Mark said and I looked toward the living room._

_"How long are you going to be gone?" He asked me._

_"I don't know." I said as I headed toward the stairs._

_"Just call us every now and then." He said to me._

_I nodded before I hurried up the stairs to pack my bag. I had to leave. I had to calm myself so we can set to what we need to do. It's war now and it's over the one thing that means the world to me. We are fighting for Sin's heart. And I know that we won't win right now. We have to wait and plan. Sin wasn't a type that you can woo like nothing happened. No she was one that will have her guard up and she will have her back watched by a woman that no one would ever want to cross. So we had a lot to plan just to get her back. And I know that we have to battle with all our hearts to win this. I hope that they know that._

**Sin**

It was now eight am and I'm heading to work. Too bad they work the same place. But at least Dark works with me. In all reality Dark and I are the Gm's of all the shows. We make the matches. We make the promos and we make sure everything runs smoothly. But we aren't on screen. Well not yet. Vince is trying to get us on screen because he wants to combine the shows again and want us to take over on screen too. We are going to do it but of course we are making it hard on him. We want more money for it but he doesn't want to give it but today I believe that he might just crack. Now let's hope that no one knows about what happened. It isn't something that needs to go around backstage.

We never showed affection backstage because it wasn't right to do that. It wasn't good for business if there were fans back there. There had to be a line drawn and that was where it was at. Let's hope they keep to it. "Are you ready for this Sin?"

"Let's do this girl." I said before we got out of the car and headed towards the airport. We wouldn't be home for a few weeks and we both knew that Justin would be going crazy without us there.

"Are you sure you should go to work. They did declare war on us and they won't hold back now." Dark said as we headed towards the group of wrestlers and the McMahons.

"Let them try because I'm not playing anymore and I will make their lives a living hell." I hissed and she smiled.

"We might have to talk to Vince about this." She pointed out.

"If it helps get us the money we need so he can put it on screen then let's do it. Let them see how they like their personal life on screen." I said to them.

"But how would it look for you?" She asked me.

"We'll put it as one of them as my ex and the other three trying to get into my pants. Let's see how they like having to work for something for a change." I growled to her before we got the guys.

"Sin girl how are you today?" Matt asked as he hugged me.

"Wonderful Matt." I said to him.

"I don't see Jeff's gift what happened?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'll tell you later ok?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said before he let me go.

"So do I have answer?" Vince asked as he cut through the crowd.

"Well, if you want to find a room we can talk in I think there is something that you need to hear and I believe that it will make it worth the money that we want." I said to him.

The smile that appeared on my face almost made me shiver. I knew that he would hear the money in my voice. Believe me our storylines bring in the money. "Oh I believe we can do that our plane has been delayed a few hours. So let's go find a place to talk."

I knew that I might be making a big mistake because this will change the lines of this war. The war for my heart and I'm fighting to keep it from being broke anymore and they are fighting to keep it. Now it's making it where anything is fair game. Let's hope that they don't realize that. "Time to make the first move."

"Damn right it is girl." I said to her.

"Check." She whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but smile as I felt eyes on me.

I turned and locked eyes with Jeff. The look there told me that he knew what was going on and it's their move next. And I knew that they already had a game plan. That wasn't good but nothing is ever good in love and war.


End file.
